MILK
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Gara-gara segelas susu kita bertengkar. Maka aku akan meminta maaf dengan segelas susu juga. / "Kenapa rasa pisang? Aku kan maunya strawberry." / BL / YAOI / ChanBaek / BaekYeol


Gara-gara segelas susu kita bertengkar.

Maka aku akan meminta maaf dengan segelas susu juga.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**MILK**

® 2013

.

.

.

"Nih susumu." Chanyeol menyerahkan segelas susu untuk Baekhyun.

Dahi _namja_ manis itu berkerut melihat isi gelas yang masih dipegang Chanyeol, kekasihnya. "Kenapa rasa pisang? Aku kan maunya strawberry."

"Sudah minum saja!" paksa Si Tiang Listrik.

"Gak mau!" tolak Baekhyun keras kepala. Ia fokus pada kegiatan Mari-Membantu-Kyungsoo-Mengupas-Apel. Sebuah apel merah di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah _peeler_. Ia bukan Kyungsoo yang lancar mengupas dengan pisau. Pernah sekali ia memakai pisau dan berakhir dengan telunjuknya dilingkari _band aid_.

Semua _member_ EXO-K sedang menghabiskan liburan yang jarang-jarang mereka dapatkan di sebuah villa yang disewa secara diam-diam (tentu saja) oleh _manager_ mereka sejak jauh-jauh hari. Hanya mereka berenam, tanpa _manager_, tanpa EXO-M, tanpa _sasaeng fans_ (tentu saja yang ini impian mereka selain menjadi artis).

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran dua _hyung_ di depannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sering bertengkar. Tapi tidak sampai sehari, keduanya pasti sudah baikan lagi dan jadi biang kerusuhan. Apalagi ini hanya masalah sepele.

"Cepat minum! Tadi kan kau bilang mau susu. Aku sudah membuatkannya. Lagipula hanya ada susu pisang, kok."

"Tadi aku lihat ada susu strawberry!" kata Baekhyun.

"_Ya_! Kalian ribut sekali, _eoh_?" seru Sehun yang baru kembali dari teras belakang. Terlihat tangannya kotor, habis mengambil arang.

"Diam kau, _Maknae_!" bentak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

Sehun hanya mencibir diam-diam sambil cuci tangan. "Biar bertengkar, tetap saja kompak kalau sudah mem-_bully_-ku," katanya lirih dan untungnya tidak terdengar siapapun. Kalau salah satu dari_ Happy Virus_ itu mendengar, dia pasti sudah habis dikeroyok karena dalam kesehariannya Sehun yang mem-_bully_ mereka.

Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan apel-apelnya. Sementara Chanyeol meminum susunya. _Daripada tidak ada yang minum_, pikirnya. Terserah dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri lalu melangkah menuju kulkas. Pandangan Baekhyun mengikuti gerakkan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrak-abrik kulkas. "Nanti malam kita makan apa, Kyung?" tanyanya.

_Namja_ bermata bulat itu mengeluarkan sekotak daging, sosis, dan sayuran dari kulkas. "Suho _Hyung_ bilang kita akan buat _barbecue_ di belakang. Makanya daritadi Suho _Hyung_, Kai, Sehun juga Chanyeol _Hyung_ ada di belakang untuk menyiapkan pemanggang," terang Kyungsoo.

"Sudah dibumbui, ya?" tebak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukkan. "Sepertinya aku tidak ikut makan malam, Kyung."

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat, malah semakin bulat. "Kenapa?" Ia terdengar khawatir. "Kau sakit, _Hyung_?"

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu. "Mungkin." Ia kemudian melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. "Aku mau mandi duluan ya. Makin sore anginnya semakin kencang," kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho secara bergantian dengan yang lain memanggang daging dan sosis yang ada. Jangan tanyakan tentang Kai. Dia sudah menghabiskan berlembar-lembar daging dan sosis tapi sama sekali belum menyentuh seladanya. Kyungsoo harus memaksanya makan seperti anak TK. Sehun makan hampir sama banyaknya dengan Kai, namun ia masih lebih baik karena mau makan sayur.

Langit sudah gelap. Udara juga semakin dingin. Kyungsoo merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia melihat Suho yang masih asyik memanggang, kemudian mendekatinya. "Hangat, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan tangannya ke arah pemanggang.

Suho tertawa mendengarnya. "Hati-hati," pesan si _leader_.

"Kau belum makan kan, _Hyung_? Sini, biar kugantikan," kata Kyungsoo. Ia memperhatikan Suho memindahkan daging dan sosis yang sudah masak ke piring lalu menerima garpu yang tadi dipakai Suho. Ia pun memindahkan daging dari kotak satu-satu ke atas pemanggang.

"Suho _Hyung_ lagi nge-galau-in Lay _Hyung_, makanya dia rela masak," ledek Kai. Sehun langsung tertawa mendengarnya bahkan sampai tersedak.

"Puas sekali tertawanya, _Maknae_, padahal kau sama saja," sindir Chanyeol pada Sehun membuat Kai tertawa lalu melakukan tos bersama. Sehun manyun.

Sehun dan Suho memiliki nasib yang sama. Luhan dan Lay sedang di China bersama member EXO-M. Mereka ada jadwal _perform_ di salah satu stasiun TV lokal. Menyedihkannya lagi, dua _uke_ itu berangkat ke China saat _member_ EXO-K mendapat liburan.

"Tertawalah sesukamu, Jong," kata Sehun malas. Ia mengambil banyak daging dan sosis ke piringnya, bahkan sampai berebutan dengan Kai.

_Leader_ berwajah _angelic_ itu memakan daging dan seladanya, kemudian melihat sekeliling lalu menyadari sesuatu. "Baekhyun mana?"

"Mungkin tidur. Tadi dia bilang tidak mau ikut makan malam," kata Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri. "Aku ke dalam dulu."

Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Suho saling berpandangan. "Mereka bertengkar lagi, ya?" tanya Suho diangguki Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa se-mug susu hangat di tangan kiri. Ia melangkah menuju sebuah kamar yang pintnya di tutup rapat. Dengan ragu ia membukanya dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang berbaring di kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya. Badannya diselimuti sampai sebatas pinggang.

Menyadari ada orang lain di sana, Baehyun mengaihkan pandangannya dari ponsel lalu segera duduk. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat lalu menyodorkan mug yang ia bawa ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Susu strawberry," katanya.

Baekhyun menerimanya sambil menggumam terima kasih. Rasa manis dan hangat memenuhi mulutnya.

"Maaf tadi aku egois padamu," kata Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit mengantuk," jawab Baekhyun. "Oh ya, jangan masuk kamar orang tanpa permisi seperti tadi lagi! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku sedang ganti baju?" tanya Baekhyun sewot.

"Ini juga kamarku, Baek. Lagipula kita sama-sama _namja_. Kau seperti _yeoja_ saja," kata Chanyeol _sweatdrop_ terhadap tingkah _uke_nya. "Kalaupun itu terjadi, berarti berkat untukku."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Dasar mesum!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?" goda Chanyeol sambil menoel dagu Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam sampai ke telinga–entah karena malu atau menahan amarah. Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Ayo makan. Aku masih lapar. Jangan sampai kita kehabisan daging karena dua e_vil maknae_ itu."

Bukannya menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah kembali berbaring di kasur dan menarik selimutnya hingga seleher dan memeluk gulingnya. "Aku malas, Yeollie-_ah_."

"Ayo makan!" Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, membuat _namja_ berambut _brunette_ itu refleks melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol."

"Dumbo! Turunkan aku!"

~ **DONE** ~

**913 words**

OMO. Ini yaoi/BL pertama saya. Ya Tuhan… maafin sayaaaa~~ #jedotinkepalakebantal(?)

Aslinya ini kan tulis tangan, saya nulisnya GS. Kemudian setelah ditulis ke Ms. Word rasanya kurang greget. Akhirnya saya ganti ke yaoi. Maaf kalo feelnya gak dapet. Saya tahu kok ini aneh.

Anyway, makasi ya yang udah review fic-fic saya yang kemaren. Maaf gak sempet dibales. Yang ini review lagi ya… *wink*

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

April 19th, 2013

05.28 P.M.

Edit at:

May 12, 2013

01.24 A.M.

Published at:

May 12, 2013

01.42 A.M.

**MILK © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


End file.
